1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to packaging and more specifically to pouches that tear to open.
2. Background Information
Contents such as oral thin strips and transdermal patches can be contained within a pouch to protect the contents from contamination, air, moisture, etc. For example, the pouch can be and is typically hermetically sealed. The pouch can be flat with the contents between two sheets that form the pouch. In order to obtain and use the contents, certain pouches are opened by tearing the pouch at one end such that both of the sheets are torn along a common path resulting in separating the pouch end from the remainder of the pouch. This results in having two pieces of the package having to be thrown away. If the tear is not properly directed and controlled, it can also proceed through the contents e.g. an oral strip or patch and cause damage to the product. The contents can then be obtained by separating the two sheets along the perimeter seal. However, separating the two sheets can be difficult and additional packaging area near the end tear is often needed in order to provide sufficient surface area to grab the two sheets to separate them.
These pouches often are used to contain an oral thin strip drug delivery format. However, demand for the oral thin strip drug delivery format has not grown significantly due at least partially to the difficulty of incorporating both child opening resistance and senior package opening friendliness into the pouch.